Till Death Do Us Part
by endless tears
Summary: Tea's mother's last wish was that Tea and Seto be married. Yet can the two set aside thier differences, and be happily married... or will they die trying to survive evil alone?[SetoTea] [JoeyMai] and bit's of [TristanSerenity]
1. forced

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH (if I did the world would be a ice-cream-filled place)

The young CEO of Kaiba corp. sat down in the kitchen exhausted. He and Mokuba had just spent hours debating on who his wife was to be. It had been a week since the idea of Kaiba marrying had come into Mokuba's head. Now Kaiba knew he would have to marry, once an idea came to Mokuba's head it never left until it was accomplished. Mokuba entered the room with a huge smile on his face.

" What are you so happy about?" asked Kaiba

" I found you, you're future bride!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly

" No you haven't" growled Kaiba

" Yes I have" countered Mokuba

" How could you have? You only left the room, 5 minutes ago!"

" I talked to her mother at that time, we both have settled the wedding!" Kaiba just stared at Mokuba for a long time. Finally he sighed, defeated.

" Whatever, who is she?" Kaiba asked disgustedly

" Somebody we both know"

"…." Kaiba continued to stare

" You've known her for a long time" Kaiba looked at him blankly

" It's Tea! How could you not have guessed!" Kaiba literally fell of his chair and gazed at Mokuba bewildered, shocked into silence. ' Gardener' he thought trying to process this, but it just wouldn't

" Tea dear where are you… would you please come into the living room?" Mrs. Gardener said

" Comin' mom" Tea rushed down the stairs and appeared in front of her mother.

" Now Tea this is very hard for me to say but… lets see where to begin?" Mrs. Gardener paused for a while to collect her thoughts. " When you're father died in that car crash we both lived on am I right?" she asked Tea. Tea's only response was to nod tearfully " You know that now _I_ am dieing of heart disease… I only have a few days to live Tea… when you're fathered died I had you and you had me… when I die…"

" No mother don't say such things," Tea cried hugging her mother. Mrs. Gardener smoothed her hand over her daughter hair

" Tea it's the truth… I don't have much time left" she lifted her hand to stop her daughter from talking " let me finish… you need someone Tea, to help you through life… I had you're father… and then you…" she sighed this being obviously hard for her to say " I think it would be best if you got married before…" Tea sighed resentfully.

" I understand mother" and she really did. Her mother wanted to see her married off and happy. It was as far as Tea understands her last wish.

" I knew you would" both mother and daughter hugged each other and cried together for sometime. Finally, Tea let go of her mother

"… umm" she found this very awkward to say "did you… I mean do you… is there someone in particular that you wish me to marry?" Tea got out in the end.

" Now that you ask yes, it's Seto Kaiba"

" G…G…Gardener?" Kaiba spit out

" Yes"

" No"

" Come on Seto, why not? You've refused every other girl in Domino city. You're marrying her." Mokuba said firmly.

" Anybody else… _anybody_ you want just not her."

" Fine then, Serenity Wheeler" Mokuba teased knowing that his brother hated his friend Joey Wheeler and his sister.

"Come on" Kaiba groaned.

" Seto I've finalized it with her mother… you marry her or I'll never talk to you ever again and hate you for ever" Mokuba said childishly

" Fine do ever you want let me marry that filthy creature… humph" with that he left the room went into his office and slammed the door. ' What wrong have I ever done to deserve a wife like Tea?' he asked god silently… there was no reply. He stayed in his office till dawn trying to think of a way out of this without hurting Mokuba. In the end, he came up empty, and on some term accepted his marriage to Tea.

THE NEXT DAY

" Are you sure _she _wants to marry _me_?" Kaiba asked Mokuba for the hundredth time

" Yes her mother said she was over joyed with the news."

' I should have known, all those times she was arguing with me was just her pathetic way of flirting with me and getting my attention.'

" Oh yeah and I forgot to remind you, you're going to go to Tea's house and pick her up so that you two can pick out her wedding dress."

" Why do I have to go?" he muttered

" Because she's you're wife"

' Great not only do have to marry that thing but I have to spend time in her annoying presence!' he thought angrily. " What time?" he asked aloud

" In an hour"

"What!"

" Go get ready, or you'll be late." After a moments pause he said "oh and put on something nice to impress her" Mokuba winked. Kaiba clenched his jaw and went upstairs.

' I have to marry Kaiba… out of all the people in the world my mom chooses Kaiba. Oh God help me! I don't want to marry him… I hate that coldhearted bastard… but mom wants me to marry him…I have to do as she pleases… it may be the last chance I get before…before' she couldn't even think it. She wiped a tear from her face and reapplied her make up 'I can't believe I have to go shopping with him now… God this is going to be like hell'

" Tea, Kaiba is here to pick you up," her mother said from the kitchen

" Bye mom" she called as she ran down stairs and out of the house. She stopped in front of a sporty silver car. 'Wow this must cost a fortune… oh wait of course it does it's Kaiba's car.' Inside she saw Kaiba and _almost_ gasped, it's not like she hadn't seen him before. She had talked to him on many occasions, like when defending her best friend Serenity from him. But today he wasn't wearing a trench coat. He was wearing a blue shirt with the top few buttons open and blue denim pants… he looked hot. ' Oh my god did I just think Kaiba looked hot? Ewwwwwwwww no way… all that's happening in my life right now is messing with my brain.

" Are you gonna get in the car or should I just leave" Seto asked annoyed. Tea didn't comment but merely got into the front seat. ' It's a long way to the bridal shop… one of us is going to have to talk' after a few minutes, it was Kaiba who broke the silence.

" Why are you so desperate to marry me?" Tea didn't know what to say

" _Me_ desperate to marry _you_?" Tea said with disgust " I think it's you who's interested in marrying me."

" I wouldn't want to marry you if you were the last thing on this earth" Kaiba said plainly

" Then why are you" Tea shot back

" Because of Mokuba… but it doesn't explain why you agreed to marry me"

" I'm only marrying you because my mother is dieing and before she does she wants to see me married to you… if it's too disturbing to stay married we'll get a fucking divorce once my moms gone" Tea stilled in astonishment ' did I just say that last part out loud? Damit.' The rest of the ride they were both quite deep in their own thoughts. When Kaiba parked in lot, Tea hurried out and went towards Partennet's Bridal shop. Kaiba grabbed her hand and led her in the other direction to Bridal Boutique. ' He's holding my hand...' she thought amazed ' oh great I sound star struck… who cares what Kaiba is doing I certainly don't' She freed her hand from his and walked ahead into the boutique.

If it's too disturbing to stay married we'll get a fucking divorce once my moms gone 

' That's what she had said… so this isn't permanent… just for a while' Kaiba had expected to feel better knowing this was temporary but it made him feel worse. Kaiba looked around to see where Tea was and found her looking at a gorgeous white/silverish dress. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mokuba and Mrs. Gardener hiding out side the shop. Kaiba went up to Tea and put his arms around her from behind, she gasped " Kaiba what are…" she tried to ask

" Shhhhh" he whispered in her ear " you're mom and my brother are standing outside the shop. If we give them a show now they'll leave if not they'll be bugging us the entire day."

" Oh" said Tea. Kaiba was lost in the sent of her hair… she felt right to hold… fit perfectly against his form. He began to wonder how she would look and feel naked in his bed… ' No she's never going to be in my bed… this is only temporary… were not ever going to be some happily married couple.'

" Kaiba…"

" Seto" he could have kicked himself, but he had said the words " call me Seto you're going to have to once were married"

" Oh… okay Seto" he noticed she blushed when she said his name, and for some reason was pleased " how about this dress?" she pointed at the one she was looking at. He let go of Tea so that she could get the dress off the rack. She turned around to look at Seto. He stepped dangerously close and brushed a strand of hair away from her face " Their gone" he said

" Wh… who's gone?"

" Our stalkers so we can quit the play act" he said " Just buy whatever dress you want," he added sneering. Seto watched as Tea brought the dress to one of the assistants, the assistant left and the came back with a smaller size of the dress. Kaiba waited in front of the dressing room for Tea. When she came out, he gasped. Seto had seen many models in his life but she beat them all. The dress had no sleeves and exposed a lot of silky skin. ' She looks stunning' he thought to himself aloud he said

" You want this dress?" Tea gazed into the mirror lovingly

" Yes" she said softly. They bought the dress, and started talking about where to go next.

As they exited the bridal shop together, they failed to notice a dark figure lurking in the corner… a devilish plan forming in the persons mind…

Did ya like? Did ya? Tell me…

Comment on it…

Review……

REVIEW…..

R…

E…

V…

I…

E…

W…


	2. The Bet

A/N: Hey I know no updates…. I suck but I'M TRYING TO CHANGE THAT. See this is the second chapter. I saw a huge error in the plot that I wish I had caught onto before. So now I'm re-writing and I promise that the third chapter will be up soon. Till then I'll thank all the reviewers who have ever reviewed this story, and many more thanks to those who will continue to read this story, and give me the chance to fix it up. Now on to the fixed second chapter.

-

-

**Chapter 2: The Bet **

" Hey Tea what's going on?"

" Yah why'd ya call us all ova here"

" I have something to tell you all"

" What is it honey," said Mai

" Well… you see"

" What come on tell us?" asked Duke

" Well I'm getting married." She stated simply in the end.

" Oh my god. To who" questioned Serenity.

" Maybe Joey should leave the room first" Tea commented nervously

" Why'd I have ta leave?" Joey asked looking hurt

" Well……." She took a big breath.

" Come on spit it out" Tristan said trying to get Tea to speak.

" I'm the future Mrs.Kaiba." Tea said at last, still refraining from saying which Kaiba she would be marrying.

" Mokuba is a bit too young to get married don't you think?" asked Yugi, while all her other friends nodded. " But…if you are happy…"

" Ummm… I'm not marrying Mokuba…"

" Is d'ere anoda brother I don't know about?" said Joey slowly " because it sure as hell can't be Kaiba **Kaiba."** Joey muttered refusing to say Seto.

" Actually…"

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S HIM" roared Joey

" I'm sorry but it is"

" Explain" Tristin commanded… And so Tea spent quite a deal of time explaining why she was going to get married to Seto. Then a great deal more of time as to why this was not finally her chance to murder Kaiba in his sleep, poison his food, or send killer monkeys after him (all of which were Joey, and Tristan's ideas).

-

-

This was becoming truly annoying. After spending the entire day working to fix the mistakes of the nimwads that worked at Kaiba corp. (whom in his opinion should all be fired) he had to go meet her. Maybe it was her perky attitude, or her smirk, or the color of her hair, but whenever he saw her was overcome with such strong feelings. They weren't quite hate, or like, they were… hard to explain. Yet, no the less very strong. So, Kaiba dealt with them the only way he knew how, by acting mean (for a loss of better words). Today was just another regular day in which he could not escape Tea. They were going to go see a wedding planner (the best in the city of course, no matter who he was marrying Kaiba always had the best) to sort out the decorations.

" Your late Kaiba"

" You're the one whose early I'm here on time"

" Whatever, the wedding planner is waiting for us inside her office." With that Tea opened the office door and walked in. The wedding planner was what one would call a blonde bombshell. Silky hair, long legs, seductive smile, curves exactly where they belonged. **_Not that she had anything to the way that Tea looked. _**Whoa, where'd that come from? The planner was a knock out, and Tea was not, right?… or was Kaiba just lying to himself, again?

"Mr.Kaiba where would you like the wedding to take place?"

" I wouldn't know, Gardener it's your choice"

" Well… I was hoping we could hold it at Kaiba mansion, the ball room."

" Oh that would be lovely, Kevin come here and help Tea choose the water fountain style, while I search up some ice sculptures." she said motioning to her secretary, leaving Kaiba out sensing that he was content with just sitting there. The secretary was a blue eyed, dark haired, bad boy type of guy. **_God look at her just drooling over him. I'll have to have a talk with her later, no fiancé of mine will be looking at another man like that._** Kaiba thought.

-

-

Wedding planning was much more of a hassle than one would have thought. First she and Kevin had spent an hour deciding the type of water fountain and how the water works were going to come splaying out. In the end, both decided that two cupids kissing was the perfect water fountain display, the water would come out from above their head and fall down forming multiple hearts from four water valves. The display would be quite unique considering that Tea had the idea of putting water coloring into each of the valves so that each of the four hearts would be in different colors. Then they'd spent time on the ice sculptures, the color of the napkins, plates, how the bushes in the garden (where they would be holding their reception) were to be trimmed to look like, and other small details that were needed to make the wedding beautiful. This being the wedding of a Kaiba there was going to be fireworks at the end of the reception. The shapes were planned out and it was made sure that one of them would come to look like the bride and groom kissing. They arranged to send out the wedding invitations at the closing of that week. The wedding was to be held exactly two weeks from this particular day.

"Gardener, wait" Kaiba said as they reached his car. The lot was empty now, it had gotten late.

" What?"

" I need to set some rules clear."

" Go on"

" Since you are going to be my wife soon, for no matter how much of a short period of time, I expect you to act that way."

"What are yo talking about."

" You know damn well what I'm talking about. You gawking shamelessly after that assistant."

" Really then maybe you should follow your own advice."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" It means that you shouldn't have been checking out the wedding planner."

" Jealous much, Gardener?"

"I could say the same for you."

" I'm not the one who's jealous, I just don't want the press thinking I can't keep hold of my own fiancé's attention."

" Well then maybe you can't"

" What nonsense are you spitting? Every girl in domino would die to be in your position right now."

" Every girl except me."

" Really that only because I have yet to charm you." He said stepping dangerously close.

" You could never charm me, with those horrid looks."

" You don't find me attractive." He whispered stepping even closer, he had no idea why he was doing this but it was fun to toy with her a little bit. Seeing her blush and shake her head, he continued " Liar"

" Really Kaiba and why the sudden interest in winning me over?"

" I like a challenge, even if it's a little good for nothing cheerleader."

" Hmmm… then I propose a bet."

" Keep talking."

" Lets see who can get who first."

" What's the winner get?"

" Anything they want from the loser. You in?"

" Hell yah"

" Good" Tea whispered going so close to Kaiba that their noses brushed and Kaiba thought Tea was about to kiss him… but then abruptly she stepped back grinning, biting her lower lip, and got into the car.

**_Damn this was going to be 'fun'_** (if Kaiba ever had fun) **_seeing how long Gardener can hold_** **_out._**

_Kaiba you better get ready, because I'm going to have a lot of fun with this…_

_-_

_-_

I wonder if I'm truly doing the right thing. Thought Ms.Gardener all to herself. Forcing this on Tea, and all… but I just want to see her happy. We were at a time business partners with Kaiba corp. and he always did seem like a promising young man. Tea always got along with Mokuba, so if nothing works between her and Seto she'll have a friend. Yet, how could things not work out? The way those two argue, and the way he was looking at her at the bridal shop, the way those two have been since they were young… no I've made the right decision. Those two just need a push, and if marriage is what they need to figure out what they have the so it shall be. With all such contemplation Ms.Gardener was pleased, she knew no matter what things would work out eventually, they always did. Suddenly she felt very sick, her face turned pale going sort of blue, the breath was sucked out of her… and all she had time to do was press a little red button before she passed out.

-

-

Da dun dun dun da dun tun tunn tun tun tunnnnnnnn

" Hello?" Tea said answering her cell phone still in Kaiba's car. " Oh my god." she said before hanging up the phone looking very pale herself, tears in her eyes."

" What is it now" he asked harshly

" My… mom she in the hospital… tak..take me there now."

" Is she alright?"

" I don't know…. I hung up before they said anything else except that she was brought to the hospital… Please don't let her die." She pleaded to him. He knew he should say something nice to her, to comfort her, to assure her, but the only nice thing he could do as a Kaiba was shut up and drive to the hospital.

-

-

A/N: So what did ya think? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Despicable? Tell me what you thought. Till chapter three

endlesstears


	3. Moving In

DISCLAIMER: Must I painfully admit this every time? Gosh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (turns to lawyers and government people who are pointing guns) "Happy now?" " Yes, very… hopefully we won't have to call in government officials next time to get you to admit that"

-

-

A/N: Hey yah for me! I wrote this chapter on time (gives self pat on the back), and didn't make you guys wait 4 months again (winks). Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really didn't expect so many for this story (not that I'm complaining LOL.) So anyways enough of my useless ramblings.

-

-

**Chapter 3: Moving in **

"Where is she?" The words could be heard throughout most of the hospital. The frantic yelling being traced back to a distressed looking brunette, and a dirty blonde haired man looking quite uncomfortable.

" Who are you looking for? " asked the receptionist behind the desk.

" Ummm… Anne Gardener" Tea said trying to catch her breath. The receptionist took a long while looking up the name in the computer database, chewing gum, and slowly blowing out a bubble.

" Oh here it is… you're gonna have to fill out a form to prove that you are a relative, then we'll just check everything and you can go see her."

" Is she alright?" Tea asked frightened.

" Don't you listen, first fill out the forms then go visit whoever the hell you want."

" Seto… help me…" she said turning to him in utter distress.

" Oh my god Mr.Kaiba, I…I didn't recognize you"

" Oh I forgot I owned this place" Seto mumbled, " Give me Ms.Gardener's room number."

" Up at the third ward, she'll be placed in Room 111, after everything's been sorted. " Once hearing the number Tea raced toward the elevator and Kaiba followed suit.

-

-

" I can't believe she's going to get married"

" I know it's a shock"

" En' out of all the people it had to be that thing Kaiba"

" Yea, but what can we do about that Joey? Nothing might as well accept it. While you're accepting that you might as well know that me and Serenity are getting married."

" WHHHHHAAAAAA?" Joey yelled holding Serenity in a possessive big brother type of way. " Now way… she's too young, you two haven't even dated….nnoo"

" Since when are we going to be married?"

" Oh honey your brother is just over reacting, you don't have to pretend."

" No seriously, I had no idea I was going to get married until now."

" Hahahah, oh man if you could have seen the look on your faces… price less." Tristan could not stop laughing as the three other occupants of the room collapsed onto a near by sofa. Then his face got serious while he added looking straight into Serenity's eyes. "But I plan to someday, someday there will be a Serenity Taylor" that said Serenity blushed a crimson red, Mai smiled, and Joey… well he was either constipated, full of rage, or about to puke, because by the way he looked you really couldn't tell which one it was.

" Umm… okay didn't know I could have such a dramatic effect on all of you. Hey Serenity want to go visit the Game shop and see Yugi and Du… actually lets go get some ice-cream" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously knowing that he was competing with Duke for the girl he loved.

" Oh okay, just don't say stuff like **that** "

" Why not?"

" Just don't okay?"

" Alright, whatever you say, lets go." He said extending the crook of his arm towards her so that she could link hers with his. Once the two left a silence fell upon the other two. It had been weird between the two ever since she got back. She'd gone off for a year with her rich boyfriend to explore the world, leaving Joey to cope without her. She told them all that in the end she left him because the relationship wasn't working when in reality it had been because she'd looked him in the eye and said, "I love you Joey"…when her boyfriends name had been Kyo.

" Uh I gotta run Joey I'll see you later."

" Wait Mai" he said grabbing her hand. " I don't know what happened but ever since you came back, I can't help but feel somethins not right between us. I don't know if it's because of something I said or something that happened during your year out, but it's killin' me."

" Joey…"

" No don't speak just listen. I thought we had something there, thought that that kiss had meant something."

**Flashback**

" Joey, oh my god are you alright?"

" I'll live" he said laying on the hospital bed.

" What happened?"

" I was takin' a joy ride on Tristan's new motorcycle, doctors said I was lucky, most woulda' died from an accident like mine."

" If you had where would have that left me?" she asked tears in her eyes, while she was trying to stop them from spilling out.

" Mai-muph" though whatever he was about to say never came out because his words were stopped by soft lips.

**End Flashback**

That had been the last time he saw her before she disappeared for a year.

" Do you know how many times I thought about what happened to you? You disappear and then like it didn't happened you reappear."

" Look Joey I'm sorry the kiss didn't mean anything, it was a mistake, I never really meant it to happen. I'm really sorry, and I can't take back what happened, but I was hoping we could be friends. You know start over fresh?"

" Yah that'd be cool" **_For now…_**

-

-

" Is she going to be alright? " asked the frightened looking brunette to the middle aged doctor.

" She is in critical condition right now. When she passed out, she hit her head on a glass table, shattering it. There were multiple cuts to her face, a possible sign of brain damage, and bits of glass stuck within her skin. Right now the medics are removing glass and checking for brain damage. So far, she has not regained consciousness, but that is normal seeing that she lost a lot of blood and will need time to recuperate. As soon as I find out anything else I'll let you both know." Since Tea was in too much of a state of shock to respond, she just nodded her head, and sat in the only armchair in the waiting area.

If a person were to walk by now it would seem as if there were two young people in love, were occupying the armchair. Her head on his shoulder, draped by his jacket, eyes closed. His arms around her, providing comfort, lulling her softly into a reassuring sleep. Yet, in reality the case was quite different. After two hours of sitting in utter silence, Tea had practically gone numb. She hardly knew why she was here anymore, who was sitting next to her, or who she even was. Her mind left blank her eyes closed and her head rested on whatever was nearest to it, Kaiba's shoulder. They were sitting in front of a large open window, and in the chilling breeze of the night Tea, who was adorned only in a short-sleeved tee and jeans, was really feeling the cold. Not wanting for something else to be of a burden to him, Kaiba had taken off his jacket and put it upon his fiancé's sleeping form. Though, when she continued to shake from the cold, he had no other option but to put his arm around her engulfing her in what would be considered a semi-hug. Many thoughts were running through the young CEO's mind at the moment. Like if he hated this girl, if he was so disgusted by her, then why was he still here? There were so many other things he needed to attend to, so many people to yell at (which was mainly why he went to Kaiba corp. everyday anyways, he could just work from home, but no he found comfort in what he did best, yell) yet, here he was. The only reason he could come up with was that she was now technically a Kaiba and Kaiba's looked out for one another. One word just seemed to pop into his head _divorce_, and for the first time since she'd mentioned it the words seemed to find a place within him. This would be over soon, she'd be gone, and there would be no one, except Mokuba, that could have such power against him. He would not come to care for her, thus, she would not become his weakness.

-

-

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"Nothing Yami"

" I know you, and I know when there's something troubling you."

" Its just Tea"

" Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

" Yah it's just hard for me you know, not to have said anything and act all calm in front of Tea."

" Why did you do it then? You should just tell her how you feel."

" Well she would be miserable if she knew it would just about kill me to witness her get married to Kaiba. She's my best friend and if she's okay with it, I should be too."

" But you're not okay with this."

" No, but it will take some getting used to. After my hearts been broken to it's limit, the pain should stop right? Then it'll start to heal right? And if I'm around them both for a long enough time, maybe her happiness will bring mine."

" Yugi I wish I could help you, but I know nothing of what do in such situations of love."

" If only things could be different. If only I had told Tea how much I loved her before. Then there would be a chance that now it was mine and Teas wedding that was the talk of the town and not hers and…"

" It's okay Yugi."

" No it isn't!" and then he ran off tears sparkling in the air behind him.

-

-

" Mr.Kaiba?"

" Yes?"

" Ms.Gardener is doing much better now. She still hasn't regained consciousness, and probably won't for the next few hours, at least till tomorrow morning. Yet, everything is fine, and she will be all right. The paramedics who found her said that your fiancé really shouldn't go into the house until the blood and mess has been cleaned up. It could cause something traumatic for her."

" Okay, she'll be staying at Kaiba mansion then." Those words said between them, Kaiba gently picked up Tea and went towards the exit of the hospital. Yet, not without barking out the words "You're fired" to the rude receptionist. He smiled (well sort of, it was a Kaiba smile…okay forget it, sorry I even tried, it was a smirk) he felt better now.

-

-

Tea jumped up suddenly from the bed that she had been lying upon. She recognized nothing in the room. Except the bed in which she inhabited everything else was covered up, indicating that Tea was the only person to stay in this room for a very long period of time. Fear consumed her. Where was she? What about her mother? Oh god, how was her mother? Alive… could she possibly be….no she wouldn't think about it. _Okay calm down Tea_ she reminded herself _What's the last thing I remember? Hmmmm… Going to the hospital, talking to the doctor, sitting next to Kaiba. Kaiba! Where was he? _She knew that no matter how she loathed him, for the years of insults and coldness and all, he would never let harm come to someone when he was with them. _Maybe I'm at Kaiba Mansion. _She looked around for any sign that this was the palace of a Kaiba and the she found it, in golden script at the edge of her blanket was the word 'Kaiba'. She was relived, happy, tired. She couldn't help it, she soon found her head once again hit a soft pillow. The last word in her mind before she drifted of into a dreamless sleep was _MOM_.

-

-

This time when Tea awoke, it was not by will. There was a strong hand on her shoulder urging her to wake out of her peaceful slumber.

" Leave me alone." She mumbled moving in the opposite direction of the intruder.

" Gardener don't make me kiss you awake, I will if I have to " he whispered heatedly into her ear.

" Okay I'm getting up, you don't have to resort to that."

" If you want to sleep go ahead. Mokuba just told me you'd rather want to be awakened so you could go see you're mother." Her face instantly paled at his words.

" Is she…"

" She's fine, hurry up and get ready, Mokuba's downstairs so you can go eat breakfast with him, then there's Alfred out front who will take you to the hospital."

" Aren't you going to come to?"

" No I have better things to do." He knew he shouldn't be so hard on her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes, but it was the only way. He was Kaiba after all, it was his duty to be so.

" Fine" she said turning around as to not face him. He wanted to go hug her, felt like comforting her but his step fathers words rang throughout his mind " Companion is a sign of weakness, it only brings you down in the long run", and so he just quietly exited the room.

-

-

Tea stood in front of room 111, holding the doorknob preparing herself for what was to come. She opened the door slowly, and there was her mother, stitched, bandaged, and yet still alive.

" Oh mom, how are you?"

" I'm doing better now."

" I'm so sorry it's all fault, I'll never leave your side now. When you come home I'll be around 24/7, for whatever you need."

" Tea it's alright, it wasn't your fault" The tears Tea had refused to shed in front of Kaiba this morning came spilling out. " Tea I can't come home."

" Why not?"

"The doctor said I should stay in a place where there is medical supervision all the time. Tea I need you to move in with Kaiba."

" What?"

" He called this morning and it's all settled. I don't want you living in that house all alone. You would have had to live there eventually."

" Okay, I understand. I'll come and visit you though, and what about the wedding?"

" The doctor said if I'm feeling up to it, I'd be able to leave for a day."

Mother and daughter spent the rest of Tea's 3-hour visit reminiscing, and talking. They laughed and all, lightning up each others mood. After all, as Tea had always been taught, laughter was the best medicine.

-

-

A/N: Wow this chapter ended up sorta long. The longest chapter yet so far. This chapter may have seemed a little boring but I just had to establish some things. There wasn't much of the bet in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter (something to look forward to there :p )


	4. Rain

**DISCLAMER: I'm working on it, but as of now I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (darn it)**

**A/N: I know I promised the bet here, and there is a little, but my mood steered me towards what happens at the end of the chap. hope you guys don't mind.**

**-**

**-**

This was very uncomfortable. How was she supposed to get any sleep like this? This was all his fault. To think she had thought of him as a brother for so long! No, he was indeed a devil child. She was only human and she couldn't handle this. She turned around and stared at the sight in front of her, a bare back. Yes, this was why she was complaining, and she knew most would call her crazy. Especially the female population. The reason for her loss of sleep was because she was in the bed of a very handsome CEO (get you're head out of the gutters, it's nothing like that…_yet XD_). She was not crazy, or deluded, she merely despised this man, whom she was going to marry. Okay maybe she was crazy, at least to all those who have no idea why she was in a situation like such.

Anyway, back to that devil of a child Mokuba. Her _adoring_ fiancé had gone through the trouble of ordering one of his many maids to empty out a room for her, yet, since Mokuba had no consideration towards the trouble Kaiba went through to yell at the maid, he decided the room assigned to her was not good enough for her. She'd liked the room, it was nice, cozy, not to mention far way from the one of the ice-cold king. But, no alas, Mokuba was set on destroying her. He would not listen to the please of the two distressed soon to be newly weds. Nope he was set on then sharing a room, and a bed. Just so, they could "get used to each other" as he put it.

One would have thought that the older man of the house being so much more powerful would have been stronger, but no. As soon as Mokuba gave him the innocent puppy dog look, the man just grumbled a slight angered "fine". So tonight, Tea Gardener defiantly was not going to get any sleep.

" Stop moving so much Gardener." said a husky voice, deep from sleep.

" I can't help it. Remind me again why I can't just go to the room across the hall?"

" Go ahead if you want, you'll just have to go handle my brother in the morning" she shivered at his statement. Sure, Mokuba was a good kid, as long as he was happy. Yah, Tea had known him for a long time, but that little kid was very dangerous when angry. Seeing her shiver Kaiba rolled a little on the bed almost covering Teas body completely with his. " You cold?"

" N-No. Kaiba get off of me."

" Why?"

" WHY? Oh lets see, I'm in the bed of my practically sworn enemy, and he is on top of me. Oh yah your right there's nothing wrong with this situation." She mused sarcastically.

" Well I guess this proves it, I do have a certain effect on you." He whispered in her ear, his hands ribbing circles into Teas shoulder. Then she realized, _the bet! He was doing this because of the bet. _

" Of course you have an effect on me. Lying on top of me and all, not that I'm complaining you feel really good." she purred trying to score the point.

"Is that so?"

" Umhmm" he leaned really close hovering his lips over her neck, but he didn't kiss her there. Instead, he moved his thumb over her lip, testing its softness. Then lowered his head towards her. She knew she had to move her head, but she couldn't she wanted to kiss him. Yes, she Tea Gardener actually wanted to kiss Seto Kaiba. Just as their lips were about to meet, he changed his coarse of direction and brought his lips close to her ear.

" I have a very important meeting tomorrow at Kaiba corp., so stop moving and let me get some sleep." He whispered finally, and then abruptly rolled over, his back once again facing her. The score was tied 1 to 1.

-

-

Up in a tree, where the scene in Kaiba's bed could be seen clearly, a figure loomed. _So, the idiots were falling in love were they? _He thought bitterly as he watched Kaiba drape his body over hers. No matter this was just a slight glitch in his plan, he'll just have to change a few things now. _Patience…Patience will get me what I want. I'll just have to wait. _He climbed down the tree and went back towards his home, trying to figure out what to do, so that his plan would be succeed.

-

-

"Did you have a fun time last night?" asked Mokuba suggestively?

"What are you talking about?" growled Kaiba who was trying to get some work done in the confines of his own office at his home.

" You and Tea, I know what's going on, but this a relief. I'm glad you two are actually falling in love."

" Falling in love?"

" Yah, besides all the physical touching and all, I've seen the way you look at each other, you are definitely falling in love."

" Enough about that" Seto said actually unnerved by the conversation. " It's about time you got a girlfriend."

" I just remembered I have to go…" mumbled Mokuba heading towards the door. Just then Tea popped her head into the office door.

" I was wondering where everyone went" she stated once she saw that both brothers were there.

" Oh now that you're here Tea, I forgot to tell you before that the gang called up today." Mokuba informed. Tea deciding to continue the little charade she and Kaiba had started at the bridal shop, that first day, she went and sat on Kaiba's lap.

" And what they say?" she asked liking that the fact that it was obvious to her that Kaiba was fighting the urge to take her off his lap.

" Well we all decide that everyone should go on a little trip. Before everyone goes away."

" Everyone goes away?"

" Oh with everything going on with you I guess you never really got a chance to talk with the guys. Well Joey is going to be going on a little business trip with Yugi's grandpa because he can't make it himself. The reason why he can't go is because he decided to travel for a year and 'find himself' as he said, and Duke decideto follow suit. With Joey busy Tristan is going to go chase Serenity to Paris where she's doing the studying abroad thing. And with you guys on you're honeymoon, Mai is going to visit her sister who lives in New York."

"Wow I sure missed a lot there."

" So that's why you're all going to go to the beach tomorrow, stay the night and come back in the morning. That way you'll have a day to fix any problems and then it's the big day!" said Mokuba sounding quite like a sales advertisement.

" We're not going" Seto plainly stated.

" Why not?" asked the two other occupants of the room at the same time.

" G-Tea can go, but I'm not, to much work at Kaiba corp."

" I have that all covered."

" There's those files that need to be completed, with the wedding I'm behind on a lot of scheduled work, and have many meeting to attend to."

" I told you I got it all."

" No tomorrow I have to go to an urgent meeting and control all the damage that is going on because I have to get married to her." Kaiba said in rage, not noticing that his words were having an effect on Tea.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so many problems." she whispered after a minute of silence, and then bolted from the room.

" The hell she didn't" Kaiba muttered.

" GO AFTER HER!" Mokuba yelled.

" No, she can be as whinny as she wants. This is all her fault!" Mokuba reasoned that it was no use talking to him, so he might as well go find Tea himself, so he left the room. After searching the entire house twice, Mokuba ran back into Seto's office.

"Seto, she's gone she's not in the house anymore. It's raining outside and it's starting to get dark. I'm worried, what if someone tries to take advatage of her?"

" She has her engagement ring on, no one dare touch the soon to be wife of a Kaiba."

" Yes they would, if she was all alone, without a ring on." Mokuba claimed, handing Kaiba the ring he had found on the table in Seto's room. Seto got up muttering a few curses, and headed out the door in search for Tea.

-

-

Tea had known this wasn't going to be a real marriage ever since she heard about it, she knew Kaiba was unhappy with the fact of marrying her. The problem was, as she spent her time with Kaiba, all her defenses went down. Before such words from his mouth would have meant nothing, but she had been venerable to them now. She had actually got it all confused in her head, and managed to convince herself that Kaiba might have actually liked her. Yet now, there would be no mistake her defenses were up again and she wouldn't let him get to her. She was going to win this bet, walk all over him, and then throw the divorce papers in his face. She could do it couldn't she? **Without** losing her heart in the process?

Look at her now, she was soaking wet. Leaning against a brick wall, her eyes puffed from the little crying she had done. It was nice actually to be surrounded by the rain, they were very much like her. Just falling, having no clue where they would land in the end.

She felt a hand around her waist, and then she was swiftly turned around. Before she could scream, yell, or even look at who her captor was she felt a pair of lips on her own…

-

-

A/N: Muhahahaha. I'm feeling purely evil today. I started this chapter intending for it to be light, carefree, and funny. But with my evil mood it veered me in this direction. But since I don't want to be totally evil I'll give you all a choice.

a-Kaiba's the one kissing Tea

b-Some drunk is kissing Tea trying to manhandle her

c-It's our mystery shadows person

Or, d- I get to surprise all of you with whatever my mind tells me to do at the moment.

As for now, I'm tired and quite satisfied with my evil ways, so I'll chat with ya'll again next chapter ( don't forget to review!)


	5. Cold and Hot

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! ( suddenly wakes up from dream)

A/N: I decided that since I got so many reviews in matter of a day I would update in super speed, and so the winner of the vote is our mystery shadows man, I'm guessing most people put him down because they wanted his identity revealed. I had put him down on the vote list because the thought had come to my mind. Yet, when I actually went to write it, I realized it would be hard to do so without giving away too much. But, with a little thought, a lot of ice cream, and hours of watching TV I finally found the perfect way to incorporate the kiss between him and Tea into the story so that it could make sense, without ruining future suspense. So here it goes…

By the way a little note to an anonymous reviewer **adf** who was worried about Tea getting raped, don't worry that won't ever happen in this story so rest assure.

-

-

**RECAP: **

She felt a hand around her waist, and then she was swiftly turned around. Before she could scream, yell, or even look at who her captor was she felt a pair of lips on her own…

-

-

Chapter 5: 

She tried to pull him off of her, but he was so much stronger than her. She opened her eyes, to take a glimpse of who he was, but couldn't. The angle at which he held her face in was one in which she could see nothing more than skin drenched with rain, and a profile of a nose. Nothing that could help her to decipher who he was. Her hands crept up around his neck and went to grab a lock of hair, since trying to force him away from her by pushing wasn't working, she might as well see if pulling him away would work.

To anyone passing by, though, it would seem as if two lovers were making out in the pouring rain unable to control their feeling for each other. The hand she was using to try to pry him away from her, from a distance would seem as if she was drawing him closer. That's exactly what it looked like to Seto Kaiba, who was soaking wet, across the street from them. The first feeling that came to him was a wave of raging anger, that made him want to pulverize the man kissing Tea. He couldn't make him out to well in the rain, but his anger was bubbling. The second feeling that came crashing into him was sadness. He felt alone, isolated, and at a loss. As he turned around, for the first time in his life he felt as if he lost something valuable. The greatest shock being he wasn't going to fight to get it back. No, this was a good thing he assured himself. It was a good thing that his Gardener was with someone else. How pathetic was he? He didn't want her, he even refused to call her by her first name, and yet he didn't want anyone else to have her. **_Good riddance _**he thought **_She loved another, and it was for the best. _**This was much better for him. He didn't need such weaknesses, but, for some reason he felt as though the weakness was not in loving, yet, in not loving. Though that didn't matter, because the steak his stepfather had inflicted on his heart was wedged deep, and wouldn't budge.

She was starting to panic. She couldn't breathe, and the man was running his tongue across her lips trying to gain entrance into her mouth. She didn't want to hurt him, she had no idea who he was. Something about the way he felt seemed familiar, his scent was not new to her. Maybe she would have been able to guess who this was if only the rain wasn't weakening her senses. It didn't seem as if the man would be letting go of her soon so she did what she had to do. She bit his lip, and because she was afraid now, she didn't want him chasing after her so she brought her knee up hard against his crotch, and delivered a blow to his face. Had she not been so panic stricken she would have looked to see who he was, but in her current state she just ran towards home, well something that she hoped would someday actually be a home for her, Kaiba mansion.

-

-

_Damn the woman._ It was going to be to obvious now. He had made a major error and fallen for one of the enemy. Trying to block the pain from Tea's blows, he took out his phone, and dialed a number. Once the person he was calling picked up he barked orders to them so that his cover would not be blown.

-

-

Tea ran through the door, and straight into a warm muscled chest. Without looking up, she could tell it was Kaiba, who had apparently been on his way out. She knew she should be mad at him, but right now, she liked the feeling of safety she got from where she was.

" You're boyfriend break up with you?" he spat, pure venom oozing out if his voice.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw that little make out session of yours. So just quit the crap and get out of my house." she looked up at him, with such confusion in her eyes, that Kaiba really would have believed she was clueless as to what he was saying, but he was all the wiser now. " I don't need a whore for a future wife. I need you out. Screw what Mokuba says. You can marry that boyfriend of yours and your mother should be happy." he could say nothing else to her before he felt her hand on his cheek, making painful contact. SLAP!

" How dare you? Do you even know what was going on? He was a complete stranger, I didn't know who he was, but he just started kissing me. You left, but had it been anyone else but me they could be being raped right now. You are a total idiot, you assumed before you had that facts, and that's foolish. I never thought… you're just… argh!" she yelled at him unable to put her thoughts to words, and stomped upstairs to the bedroom they shared.

This took him a little time to process. He'd just been slapped… by Tea Gardner. Okay maybe he had been wrong to yell at her like that without knowing the facts, but still. He shuddered at the words she had said before. Imagine the man had actually raped Tea. Seto Kaiba had never really felt stupid in his life, but he did now. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt something for this girl, yet, what?

-

-

" Tea?" he said walking into the room, a while later.

" Come back to call me a whore again?" she asked, looking at him. All the fire gone from her eyes. It was a plain blank stare.

" Look I shouldn't have said that."

" But you said it anyways."

" What was I supposed to think? Seeing you in a lip lock with someone else?"

"You know you're making it sound as if you care."

" Maybe I do"

" What?"

" I'm not all that good at apologizing here, but I'm giving it my best."

" I don't need-"

" Just shut up. I don't know what but, but there's something about you that drives me crazy." He mumbled getting dangerously close to her. " And…" he trailed off the look in his eyes so soft. " I guess we should pack then?" ha quickly said, standing up, and changing the subject. Tea would have pushed but what he said made a little hope sparkle in her eyes.

" For what?"

" The trip to the beach tomorrow."

" We're going?"

" Yah." He said, turning around to go out the door, but then he came back towards Tea and whispered in her ear. " Pack something sexy, if you dare… the bet is still on you know." and with his famous smirk gracing his lips he left.

She didn't know what it was with him, first cold then suddenly hot. She was touched by the fact that he had tried to apologize, but she knew she couldn't let him get to her, she was not going to go falling for Seto Kaiba. Though for now, she could go shopping with Mai for that certain sexy thing that Kaiba was referring to, she'd give him exactly what he was looking for if not more…

-

-

A/N: And there you have it, the next chapter will be about the beach, and if everything goes according to my plan than the chapter after that will be the wedding! Till next chap.

endless tears


	6. Beach Fun!

A/N: Lets just say someone and someone are going to kiss in this chapter, but who? Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Seto/Tea, Duke/Serenity, or Tristan/Serenity? Guess you're going to have to read to find out!

-

-

The black Viper pulled up onto the parking lot of the massive beach. Kaiba managed to rent out the entire beach when he heard that it was a private beach, but they were going to have to share it with many other people. Though at first he had thought it would be fun, to let Tea get jealous of all the female attention he would definitely be getting, especially if his chest was bare. Yet, in the end he'd rented the beach realizing that Tea would most certainly be getting a lot of male attention, that little known fact bothering him tremendously.

" You guys are here!" Mai exclaimed coming towards Tea, as she got out of the car. Mai was wearing a rather revealing pink bikini top, much to Joey's discomfort, and baby blue jeans. Tea had the same bikini top on in a navy blue color, since her friend had practically forced her to buy it, and white cut-off jeans. Tea also put on a short sleeve white button up shirt on, the buttons left undone, because she'd seen the look in Kaiba's eyes when she can come out of the bathroom, pure lust.

" Hey Tea" exclaimed Serenity, who was wearing a netted pink poncho, over her black bikini, and black jeans. The guys were what caught Teas attention. Not the way they were dressed, but their faces. They each seemed to have a slight punch bruise on their cheek, and a swollen bottom lip, indicating a cut inside.

" What happened to you guys?"

" It's the weirdest thing you see…" Duke began

" It was raining yesterday and it seems that a bunch of girls went wild first kissing and then assaulting random guys on the street." Joey continued.

"Bad luck for us." said Yami.

" Guess we're the one's who had the bad luck and got caught in it" said Yugi, slightly blushing, the blush having everything to do with the fact of what Tea was wearing. By this time Kaiba had come to stand behind Tea, wearing a white tee shirt and shorts, much like the restof the guys, but with deferencs in color.

" Wow" Tea mumbled being reminded oddly of the stranger who had kissed her, and aware that the bruises she'd given the man were the same as the one's located on her friends. This made her feel uneasy for a moment, but she discarded the thought. Coincidences, after all, did happen often.

" Let's go, Oh wait you guys might want to put you're luggage's up in your room first." Serenity said motioning towards the hotel.

" That could be rooms, if you want Tea, there are many empty rooms in the hotel." Joey added, still uneasy with the fact that his friend would be marrying that creature.

-

-

"Kaiba, stop that!" yelled a very annoyed Tea, sitting atop their king sized bed, in the room they shared.

" What?"

" That!"

" Why is it any of your concern what I do?"

" Because…" she pondered on a reason why, " Because I'm your fiancé."

" This isn't bothering you at all, it's not like I'm standing in your way you know."

" Well this is a little vacation, the definition of vacation being…" she pulled out a little pocket dictionary, from god knows where, and read of the definition " 'Vacation: a period of rest from routine.' See rest being the key word there."

" I am resting." He stated outstretching his legs more on the bed.

" Don't make me look up the word rest to give you a proper definition" she warned. " Yet, I know it certainly does not mean you working on your laptop."

" Then what do you want me to do?"

"Something relaxing, like going out into the water, laying on the beach, or taking a nap."

" I had something else in mind Tea" he murmured, he'd been calling her Tea ever since he'd done so when he'd come to 'apologize'. He took his laptop off his lap and replaced it with Tea.

" What would that be?"

" A kiss." He said simply.

" A kiss?"

" Yah we need the practice."

" Practice for what?"

" Our first kiss as husband and wife will be recorded by about every news team there is. I don't want it to seem like something new."

" Then go ahead and kiss me." He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. Kaiba's mouth had gone dry, and his heart was racing. He'd kissed girls before obviously, but never had he felt this way. Tea had butterfly's in her stomach and she was sure Kaiba could hear her heart beat from here. His lips inched closer and she anticipated the crush of his soft lips, but they never came, because a knock on the door had them both jump up in surprise.

" Tea you in there?" asked Mai from the other side of the door.

" Yah, what is it?" asked Tea opening the door.

" We're all going to play water volley ball, wanna come?"

" Fine with me, you go down stairs and I'll be right there." As Mai left, Tea turned around toward Kaiba and grabbed his arm.

" Come on lets go."

" I'm not going."

" Fine then, if you're not coming then I'll get that cute bartender at the bar to accompany me."

"I'm coming"

-

-

_The wedding is almost here… it's just about time. Enjoy what fun you can have now, soon one of you will die._

-

-

" SETO KAIBA IF YOU FLING ON MORE BEACH BALL IN MY DIECTION YOU ARE GOING TO PAY."

" I have the money to you know." laughed Kaiba, he actually laughed. Though, the gang wasn't that surprised anymore by now. He had laughed before and continued to joke here and there, mainly with Tea. There was still an occasional 'mutt' comment, or insult thrown back and forth, but the day was actually quite relaxing. Just then a ball hit Tea square in the jaw.

" It was Kaiba" Joey said, when it had actually been him. He was suddenly dragged deep into the water.

" Liar" Mai exclaimed when she brought him back up for air. " It was you." A ball hit Yugi right on the head.

" Sorry Yug, that was meant for Serenity" yelled Tristan from across the net.

" Where is she anyways?"

" Splash fight with Duke." Tea informed.

" Why that little sneak Duke." Both Joey and Tristan mumbled going towards Duke, but Tristan was the only one who made in there with Yugi and Yami by his side, while Joey was dragged back into the water by Mai. A ball hit Kaiba in the chest, while he was watching Duke and Tristan fight it out over Serenity.

" Tea, you better get back here."

" No way Kaiba." she yelled before swimming off. The chase was on, they swam deep out into the ocean, and when Kaiba caught her, the rest of the gang looked like mere specks.

" It's Seto" he whispered into her ear. He'd grabbed her from behind and now her back was pressed against his front.

" Well then Seto, let go of me."

" Never" he said turning her around, to face him. Their faces inched closer, and neither knew what they were doing until their lips met. He kissed her softly at first, as her hands went around his neck, and held him closer to her. He ran his tongue across her lip begging for the access that she could not deny him.

-

-

" Jowwwwweeeeeee" Mai screamed from under the water where she was, from being held down by Joey.

" There you got what you deserved" he said, lifting his hand from her head so that she could get back up, but instead she just floated toward the bottom of the sea floor.

" Mai!" he dove down into the water to go look for her. He couldn't see her, she was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic. When he resurfaced there was Mai, perfectly fine, laughing her ass of on the deck.

" Don't ever do that again." warned Joey actually serious for once. "You sacred the hell out of me." Mai looked into his eyes and understood what he was feeling. If only she weren't so scared of getting close to him, too bad she was.

-

-

" Serenity, you want to go get something to drink by the bar?"

" No she wants to go with me." This had been going on for sometime now. Duke and Tristan, bickering over Serenity and what she wanted to do. Little had they noticed that she was down by the shore with Yami, and Yugi about an hour ago.

" Fine we'll ask her then." Tristan suggested.

" Who do you choose Serenity?" they both looked at the spot in which she was sitting to find it empty.

" Serenity?" Realization finally hit and they both went running to find her, both knocking the other over, and both being very wet from the water, looked like sand men after some time.

-

-

" I can't believe we're actually getting married the day after tomorrow. Wait when, and where are we going for our honeymoon?"

" Were going right after the wedding."

" Same day?"

" Yah, one of my jets will be waiting for us."

" Where are we going?"

" An island I bought, it will be nearly deserted, except for the people who work there."

" Oh" Tea said, she was still a little shaken by that kissed they'd shared in the water today. If things continued like this, not only would she lose the bet, but she'd also lose her heart. After seeing Seto so free and relaxed today, she realized that she couldn't imagine herself in the distant future without him, oh yah she was in big trouble all right.

-

-

He watched her across form him at the table, they were at a restaurant eating dinner. Though, it was supposed to be a friendship outing, everyone just seemed to have meandered into their own little groups at the end. Though, they had spent a lot of time together with the gang, playing volleyball, water skiing, hot dog eating contest (Joey won), laying poker, and having drinks. It was nicer now, the two of them alone together. This was not good for him, he was this close to losing the bet and falling for this girl, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The scarier thing being that he didn't seem to mind.

-

-

A/N: So there was their first kiss, how was that? The wedding is next chapter, and then Mr.Mysterious Shadows will be causing some damage. So anyways, now I have to go and do some research on the wedding vows considering I know hardly anything about them. Till the wedding, E.T. ( By the way: The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am the less harm that will be inflicted on such lovely characters. MUHHAHAHAHA)


End file.
